<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of the Heart Divine by MASD_1138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887041">Love of the Heart Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138'>MASD_1138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - World War I, Based on a song, Childhood Friends, Drawing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey is an Andor, Sewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Poe Dameron and Rey Andor was just a love of a different world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Rey, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's been about a month since I've posted anything, sorry about that. I was finishing up my degree and then I got surgery so my mind was just somewhere else.</p><p>Now that that's out of the way, welcome to my WW1 AU! This story is already entirely outlined (this is the first time that I outline lol) and I'm so excited to share it with every one! </p><p>So I'm not going to make you wait any longer, here is the meeting between Poe and Rey as children!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a beautiful day in a small seaside town, the weather is warm as the sun shines down and warms the country side. However, young Rey Andor is not having a good day. Her friends, or at least the girls who she thought were her friends, had decided that they no longer wanted to play with her. It’s already hard enough to be the new kid in town, but to also lose the only friends she’s made makes it worse. She sits down in the corner of the playground, quickly shoving all of her crayons and pencils back in her bag as she tries not to cry.</p>
<p>Rey always had that feeling, even if she was only seven years old, that she was not a very interesting person even if her mama and papa keep telling her that she is. Still, it hurt her to be left alone, abandoned by her friends just because they didn’t want to spend their mornings drawing with her anymore. They wanted to play with their dolls and dress them up instead. Rey doesn’t mind playing with dolls, but she enjoys drawing a lot more.</p>
<p>So, once all her things are put away, she decides to run away from the playground where she usually plays with her “friends” and run into the fields by the village to have an adventure. She runs through the long grass as quickly as her little legs can carry her. She’s wanted to do this for so long and imagined herself playing hide and seek with her friends here. Her parents always told her that she would be allowed to play in them when she was a bit older, but she was tired of waiting. </p>
<p>Rey feels so free until she realizes she has no clue where she is and she can’t even see over the grass to know in what direction to go in. She tries to jump to see, but she isn’t tall enough. Her heart starts pounding in her chest as panic sets in. She sits down on the ground and tries to hold in her tears, but without much success.</p>
<p>What happens if she can’t find her way home? Will someone come and find her? She always listens to her papa and mama usually, so maybe they won’t know where to look for her.</p>
<p>Then Rey hears a voice. “Can you say something, I’m trying to find you?” It’s clearly a boy and Rey usually doesn’t like wasting time on boys, but this one sounds like he’s kind. </p>
<p>“I’m over here!” Rey yelps as she stands up waving her hands over her head. </p>
<p>“I can see your hands! I’m coming!” </p>
<p>Rey waits patiently and a few seconds later the tall grass in front of her parts and the boy appears. He’s small, has a full head of curly hair and the colour of his skin looks just like her papa’s. He’s looking at her with a huge smile on his face, clearly proud that he was able to track her down.</p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Poe Dameron,” he tells her awkwardly offering her his hand. Rey takes and shakes it, just like she sometimes see the men in the village do.</p>
<p>“I’m Rey,” she answers timidly. “Rey Andor.”</p>
<p>“I know!” The little boy answers enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“You know me?” Rey asks taking a step back. She’s never met him before. Her mama always tells her to be careful around strangers and not only did she not listen about the rules about the fields, she’s breaking another rule right now. “I don’t know you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I just meant that I see you drawing in the playground and you seemed like a really nice person so I asked my mum to know your name!” </p>
<p>Rey finds this Poe Dameron boy very strange. He’s very kind and seems to have manners unlike the other boys that like to tease  the girls. He does look a bit older than the boys in her class, so maybe that’s why.</p>
<p>“I draw too! It’s why I come here so no one makes fun of me or rips my drawings. My mom says I could be an artist if I wanted to!”</p>
<p>Rey feels a bit braver than before so she smiles back. “Can I draw with you?” Maybe Poe will be her friend if they draw together, she thinks.</p>
<p>“Sure, come with me!” Poe takes her hand and pulls her along and out to a small clearing where a tree stands tall. There’s a big blanket on the ground with a bunch of crayons and notebooks spread on it. “This is my favourite place!” He sits down right in the middle of his little mess and clears a spot for her to sit down with him.  “Here, you can put your things next to mine.”</p>
<p>Rey puts down her own bag and pulls out her own drawing supplies. Poe waits patiently as Rey opens her own notebook and shows him some of her drawings. She usually tries to draw the houses around town or the people she sees.  </p>
<p>“I really like yours, I can’t really draw houses,” Poe admits with a small smile. He then passes her the drawing he was working on before hearing her and Rey stares at it in wonder. It’s a big beautiful tree, probably the one they are sitting under. Rey also notes that he signs his pictures with his name and his age. This one has a little 8 scribbled in the corner. </p>
<p>“You’re older than me,” Rey states and looks up at him. “I’m seven years old.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Poe answers clearly not caring that he’s playing with someone younger or a <em>girl</em>. Poe really is a nice person, Rey decides. Maybe she didn’t have friends this morning, but now she has Poe. “You have some grass stuck on your skirt,” he tells her as he starts picking the strands out of the fabric. </p>
<p>They spend the afternoon drawing together in the shade of tree, Poe occasionally making some comments or pointing out the birds that fly over them. It’s one of the first time Rey feels like she can truly be herself with someone else. </p>
<p>“We should head back home soon. My mum doesn’t like it when I get home late for supper,” Poe says as he starts putting all his crayons back in a little box. He helps Rey put away her things and then she watches as Poe tries to stuff the blanket in his small backpack and tries not to laugh when he gives up.</p>
<p>“You need to fold it,” Rey giggles. “I can help you.” She starts by folding it and then rolling it so she can tie it with the straps of the backpack. “This is how my papa does it when we go somewhere,” Rey says proudly. “He thought me how to do it.”</p>
<p>Poe takes her hand again after they’ve packed up and they start walking towards the village, this time using the small path that separate the fields and leads back to one of the roads. </p>
<p>When they reach the main street, Rey expects Poe to let go of her hand like all the boys do, but he doesn’t. He keeps her small hand in his and pulls her along. Then she hears her father’s voice.</p>
<p>“Rey Andor where have you been!” Cassian, her father, runs down the cobbled street and wraps his arms around her, picking her up cradling her to his chest. “Your mother and I have been so worried!” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry papa,” Rey whispers. “I should have come home, but I wanted to see the fields.”</p>
<p>“You could have gotten lost,” her father cups her cheek and Rey leans into the touch. “The fields are huge Rey.”</p>
<p>“I did, but Poe found me,” Rey answers pointing to Poe who is awkwardly standing beside them and looking at his shoes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, I should have brought her back to town as soon as I found her,” Poe says apologetically.</p>
<p>Cassian looks at the small eight year old with a bewildered look on his face. This boy, who just brought home is daughter completely safe, is apologizing. “It’s okay son, you are alright. Do your parents know you were in the fields?” </p>
<p>“Yes sir, my house is right beside the field. My father and mother know that I spend my days there. I’m supposed to join them by the docks today.”</p>
<p>“Good, we can walk there together. My wife was looking for little miss over here just in case she had decided to go explore the boats.” Cassian puts Rey down and takes her hand. </p>
<p>Poe follows them, standing close to Rey as they walk to the small harbour. He sill doesn’t understand why he isn’t in trouble yet and he doesn’t want Rey to be in trouble because of him.</p>
<p>“Cassian, you found her!” A small woman grabs Rey and clutches Rey tightly to her chest.</p>
<p>“Actually, mister Dameron here found her playing in the fields,” Cassian answers, putting his hand on Poe’s shoulder.</p>
<p>At the same time, Poe sees is father down on the docks and timidly waves. Kes spots him and jogs quickly to his son’s side. “Is everything alright over here?” He asks with a bright comforting smile. “I’m Kes Dameron, Poe’s father.”</p>
<p>“Cassian Andor, your son here found my daughter.” </p>
<p>“Ah I see, somebody found your secret drawing spot Poe?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I was drawing and I heard someone crying so I helped her,” Poe tells his father proudly.</p>
<p>“That’s good mijo,” Kes says with a smile.</p>
<p>“That’s a nice young man you’ve raised here. I’m Jyn, Rey’s mom.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’m sure his mother will be happy to hear that,” Kes laughs. “It was nice to meet you all, but I think it’s time for us to go now. Have a nice evening.” Kes motions to Poe to start walking and his son listens without arguing.</p>
<p>“Can I come draw with you tomorrow?” Rey’s small voice makes Poe turn on his heels. Poe doesn’t say anything, but he does look at Cassian with a spark of hope in his eyes.</p>
<p>Jyn then takes a look at her husband. “Maybe Poe can come over to our garden tomorrow with his mom and you can both draw together?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to come over Poe?” Rey asks, bouncing on her feet. </p>
<p>Poe looks up at his own father, who nods in approval. “I would love that!”</p>
<p>The next day, Poe does show up with his mom to draw and play. They have so much fun that Rey comes over to his house to play games the next day. When Rey is old enough and her parents allow it, they start meeting in the fields again, under their tree. </p>
<p>From that day on, they are always seen together and spend every single possible moment by each other’s side. When the town people see them walking hand-in-hand, they can’t help but think of the old tales about soulmates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few years later</em>
</p>
<p>Since the day they met, Poe has never left her side. They do everything together, spend every single possible moment by each other’s side. Poe is her best friend in the entire world and nothing could change that. </p>
<p>They’ve just finished their classes for the day and decided to take a little walk around town before going back home. Poe wanted to check out the small stationery shop since they got a new shipment from London. </p>
<p>Rey watches as Poe looks through the new notebooks, with a small smile. While she had not kept up drawing as her hobby, he had continued to draw and he has become quite good at it. He finally picks up a small leather bound note book and shows it to her. </p>
<p>“Do you like this one Rey?” He asks her and she walks to his side. “It’s a bit expensive, but I think I could use it for when I want to sketch during class,” he mumbles, running his fingers on the paper.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a very beautiful notebook Poe, but if the headmaster catches you drawing in class again you will be in trouble,” Rey answers with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Hey, I still listen to him while I draw, I just need a little more to do so I don’t lose my mind indoors,” he refutes a bit adorably in Rey’s opinion. “I’m buying it,” he concludes and goes to the front of the shop to pay.</p>
<p>After they walk out of shop, she spots the fabric store right across the street. She had kept up her artistic side by learning to  sew and stitch. Her mom, while Rey loves her dearly, was not the best with a needle and thread. So Rey had decided to learn for herself and help around the house and it turned out that she liked it very much. </p>
<p>“Hey Poe, do you think we can shop for a little longer?” Rey asks as they walk down the main street. “I need to buy some new fabric to make myself a skirt.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with your skirts?” Poe asks. “You look beautiful in all your skirts.” It might have sounded weird coming from any other guy, but Poe has truly seen all of her clothing. He usually practices his guitar while she sows her clothing. That and 17 years old Poe is as much of a gentlemen as he was when he was eight. “Do you want a new colour?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of making myself a navy one,” Rey answers and walks towards the local seamstress store, pulling Poe along with her. “Do you think that would look fine on me?”</p>
<p>“You make everything look pretty Sweetheart,” Poe says easily, making Rey blush a little. It’s hard to know if he’s praising her or her skills. He’s been calling her that nickname for years, but it has taken a different meaning for Rey recently.</p>
<p>Poe is her best friend in the whole world and she wouldn’t change that, but a part of her, as she gets older dreams of their relationship transforming into something more. It doesn’t help that she’s being reading a lot of romantic novels in the last few months.</p>
<p>As Rey looks through all the fabrics, Poe hangs out in the front of the store sketching something in the notebook that he’s just bought. She finds what she wants and asks the clerk to cut her the length she needs. It’s a thick fabric, perfect to make a warmer skirt as winter comes.</p>
<p>When the lady tells Rey the price, Poe puts his notebook back in his bag and joins them. He then hands the right amount of money, paying before Rey even has the time to find her own little money purse in her own bag. “Poe you don’t have to pay for me again! You’ve just spent a lot of money on your notebook,” Rey scolds him as she digs through her bag. He has picked up the habit of paying for everything since he started working a few shifts at their dad’s small fishing business. Soon after their meeting, their parents had also become good friends and decided to start a business together. It’s not much compared to the businesses that have been running for years, but it’s more than enough to support both of their families. </p>
<p>“You know I love buying things for you,” Poe answers, picking up the fabric and putting it away in her bag. “Have a nice day ma’am,” Poe tells the clerk with a smile, charming as usual. “Come on, I have to bring you home.” He offers her his arm and Rey takes it without hesitating, shaking her head at his behaviour. </p>
<p>“You are something else Poe Dameron, what would I do without you?” This time, it’s his turn to blush a bit.</p>
<p>They had both grown a lot in the last years, just like relationship and Poe is wondering when he should take the next step and ask her to be more. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have if she doesn’t see him that way, but he also knows he can’t deny his feeling for her.</p>
<p>They finally reach the Rey’s family cottage and they both just stand in front of the gate, staring at each other in silence. </p>
<p>“So, I’ll be here tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together,” Poe announces, not wanting to say goodbye to her just yet. “Maybe when can have supper under our tree tomorrow evening?” </p>
<p>“I would love that, I’m sure my parents will be fine with it,” Rey says, looking pretty happy with the idea. “See you tomorrow Poe.” She presses a soft spontaneous kiss on his cheek and walks to her door.</p>
<p>Poe stays frozen in his spot, shocked that he just got a kiss from Rey Andor, the girl he loves. “Goodnight Rey,” he says, still staring at her.</p>
<p>Just before she walks through the door, Rey looks over her shoulder. “Goodnight Poe.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning, when Poe wakes up, he checks his watch to see how much time he has to get everything ready for tonight. He pulls his covers off and shivers as he exits the warmth of his bed. He quickly dresses himself in his nice pair of grey wool trousers, tucking his white shirt in before putting on his blazer. </p>
<p>Then he carefully folds the night clothes Rey made him, putting them under his pillow as he makes his bed. He picks up his bag and leaves his room to be treated by his mother in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You are up early this morning,” she comments with a knowing smile. “I wonder if it has something to do with tonight?”</p>
<p>“Shara, leave the poor boy alone,” his dad teases as he walks into the house with the morning paper in hand. “It took him this long to ask her out on a date, don’t scare him off.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date!” Poe says nervously. “At least it’s not if she doesn’t want it to be.” </p>
<p>Kes sits down at the table and Shara puts his plate in front of him. “Poe half of the village is already convinced the two of you are already a couple and have a bet going. I’m just surprised no one has let it slip to either of you yet,” his dad adds before taking a bite of his toast, making Shara playfully slaps her husband behind the head.</p>
<p>“You tell me not to tease him and then you go and say something like than,” Shara scolds Kes as she puts down his cup of tea on the table. “Poe do you want eggs this morning?”</p>
<p>Poe stays in his spot, rocking back and forth nervously on his heels. He didn’t know that people were so invested in their relationship. He’s never heard of a bet before and he really hopes that Rey hasn’t heard a whisper of it either. Rey is the strongest person he knows, but the one thing she hates is gossip, especially when it’s about her. </p>
<p>“Why do people have bets about us?” Poe asks innocently. “That’s not a nice thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Poe why don’t you sit down so you can eat your breakfast,” Kes tells him. </p>
<p>“But really dad, why is there a bet?” he repeats as he sits down. His mother puts a plate and a glass of milk in front of him.</p>
<p>“We live in a small village, it’s what people do Poe,” Shara assures him and ruffles his hair. “But remember Poe, it’s not because everyone does something that it’s right.”</p>
<p>“I would never do that mum,” Poe mumbles as he takes a bite of bread. “I just hope that Rey hasn’t heard about any of this, it hurts her when people talk behind her back.” </p>
<p>Kes hums in agreement before standing up from the table. “You better hurry up, you wouldn’t want to be late to school again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll prepare something to eat for both of you and pack it up,” Shara tells Poe.</p>
<p>“Thanks mum,” Poe kisses her on the cheek and picks up his school bag before running out of the house. </p>
<p>When he gets to Rey’s house, she’s walking out the door. She smiles brightly when she sees him. “Good morning Poe.”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too,” he greets her, offering her his arm as they start walking down the path to school. “Did your parents say we could go to the fields for supper tonight?” </p>
<p>“Everything is fine mister gentleman, you don’t need to worry about that,” Rey teases him. “You know my parents trust you POe, there’s no need to worry about that.” </p>
<p>Poe doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, contemplating about tonight. It’s true that Jyn and Cassian trust him, but he doesn’t know if that extends to him wanting to date their daughter. He doesn’t want to break the bond between their two families just because he wants more. But when he looks at Rey, the wind blowing through her hair as she walks beside him, he feels ready to risk it all just to know if she feels the same about him</p>
<p>As he sits in his last class for the day, Poe scribbles in his new notebook while the teacher drones on about some grammar rules that he doesn’t really care about. The day feels like it will never end, he sighs and keeps drawing until the teacher dismisses everyone.</p>
<p>When he walks out into the school yard, Rey is already waiting for him. On their walk to the field, they stop by Poe’s house where he picks up the picnic basket that Shara prepared for them earlier today.</p>
<p>Rey helps him lay down their blanket and take everything out of the basket. They sit down under the shade of the tree and start eating.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” She asks him as she sips some tea. </p>
<p>“It was dreadful, long and never ending, but worth it if it means sharing a good meal with you,” Poe answers earnestly. “But more importantly how was yours?”</p>
<p>Rey smiles at him, still surprised after all those years at how selfless Poe is. “It was good, but it’s much better now that we are together,” she says, feeling a bit bold.</p>
<p>There’s an awkward silence and Rey starts to panic a bit thinking that she might have overstepped their boundaries. </p>
<p>“You’re right, it is much better now that we are together,” Poe finally says, looking at her like she’s the entire world, his entire world.</p>
<p>Rey stands up from the blanket and walks backward into the tall grass as she looks at him in the eyes. “Come and find me,” she tells him with a smirk. </p>
<p>Poe stares at her, reminding him of their first time meeting in this same field all those years ago. It takes him a few seconds before his brain catches up with his heart and he stands up to follow her. </p>
<p>The difference this time is that they are both much taller now, the grass only reaching her waist. So he catches up to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around in a circle, both of them laughing. She slides down his chest as he puts her down on her own feet. They are both a bit dizzy and Rey trips on her own feet. Poe keeps his hands on her waist, laying her down in the grass and she drags him down with her so he’s covering her.</p>
<p>Poe stops laughing and so does she as they realize how close to each other they are. Every single thing he feels right now seems more intense. The sun warms his entire body as he looks into her beautiful brown eyes. </p>
<p>Rey looks up at Poe, hoping that she will remember this image until she dies, Poe looking at her in adoration with the blue sky in the background. </p>
<p>Poe leans down, putting his forehead on hers, breathing quietly against her skin, their nose bumping against each other slightly. He seems unsure of what he’s going to do next, so Rey solves that problem for him and leans up, pressing her lips softly against his.</p>
<p>One of his hands cradles her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin under her eye as his heart almost splits in half from how much love he feels for Rey. No words could convey his feeling perfectly so he settles for something more simple. </p>
<p>“I’ve loved you since the first day we met,” he whispers, kissing her forehead. </p>
<p>Rey kisses him again, her hand stroking his sun warmed back. “I love you too,” she says back to him, smiling more than she ever thought possible. “I’ve wanted you to do that for months.”</p>
<p>“Then I’m sorry for making you wait for so much time,” Poe tells her and Rey laughs adorably at him.</p>
<p>“I’d wait years for you, you are more than worth it.” Rey takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. She sits up, Poe helping her pick the grass out of her skirt before they walk back hand in hand to their spot under the tree.</p>
<p>When Poe walks Rey back home, she cuddles into his side while his arm is wrapped around her shoulders. It’s nice for both of them to finally be able to do does little action that they would have hesitated to do before. </p>
<p>The news that they are “officially” together spread around the village pretty quickly and for once, it doesn’t bother Rey that people are talking about her. </p>
<p>The clerk at the fabrics store smiles when she sees both of them walk into the store together.</p>
<p>“I was hoping that boy of yours was going to make it official soon,” the clerk whispers to her while Rey pays for some new thread colours she needs. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you all the time.” Rey blushes as she gives her the money and looks outside where Poe is speaking to the baker’s son. “I know the two of you are going to be very happy dear.”</p>
<p>It quickly becomes a common subject of discussion between the women of the village that they’ve rarely seen two people so in love and that what they have something so special between both of them. It’s the kind of love that they’ve only read about in novels.</p>
<p>The love between Poe Dameron and Rey Andor was just a love of a different world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading and I would love to know what you think about this fic &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey walks out of class, slinging her bag on her shoulder before looking down at the old watch her father gave her. Poe should still be out at sea on the boat at this hour. She sighs, but still starts walking toward the docks. Poe graduating had brought a lot of changes in their life, including him no longer being with her at school all day and walking home together. Poe had joined both of their fathers at the fishing company, spending long days on the boat.</p>
<p>Poe always gives her one drawing or little sketch every week of something he saw while on the boat. Rey keeps all of them in her journal, appreciating how thoughtful her boyfriend is.</p>
<p>Rey pushes the door to the store open, walking in on her mother and Shara chatting along as they work on the books.</p>
<p>“There she is,” her mother says, looking up from what she is working on. “Come sit down with us, we still have some tea left.”</p>
<p>“I was just dropping my bag off so I could go wait on the dock,” Rey answers, putting her bag on her desk. “They should be back soon.”</p>
<p>“I kept an entire log for you to go over dear,” her mother adds. “You still need to practice more. I know you are doing well in school, but it would make me happy if you would just do this for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Rey looks down at the floor, rocking back and forth on her feet. It’s not that she hates doing the book keeping, she can even see herself enjoying it in the future, but she really wants to be on the dock when Poe comes back.</p>
<p>“Jyn, I’m sure Rey just wants to get some air after being stuck inside all day,” Shara jumps in, winking discreetly at Rey. “Go get a bit of air dear, the books will be there when you come back.”</p>
<p>“Is it okay mum?” </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” she simply says, shaking her head, a bit amusedly her daughters antics.</p>
<p>Rey runs out of the shop, skipping down the pier to get to the families dock. She sits down at her usual waiting spot, letting her legs swing over the water as she looks at the horizon for the boat to come back. She finally sees it, standing up when it gets close and gets ready to dock.</p>
<p>Poe sees her and waves at her, smiling happily as he jumps over the rail and onto the low dock. He uses the docking lines, looping them expertly around the cleats Rey watches as he makes a complicated knot to secure it properly, a part of taking notes just in case her parents finally lets her go out to see too.</p>
<p>“Hello sweetheart.” Poe stands up and Rey goes for a hug, but he stops her. “I have fish guts all over me, I need to get cleaned up and at least change my sweater. I don’t want your clothes to get ruined. You worked hard on that cardigan for weeks.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair, just one kiss, I missed you all day.” Rey pouts, stepping closer to him.</p>
<p>“One kiss, then I need to help our fathers to unload the boat,” Poe says, unable to resist her. He leans forward, making sure that he wouldn’t dirty Rey’s shirt and softly presses his lips against hers.</p>
<p>“Now go help your dad,” Rey whispers just before her own dad steps out of the cabin.</p>
<p>“Rey what are you doing here?” Cassian asks after Poe is back on the boat. “I thought your mother wanted you to work with her  after school today?” </p>
<p>“She did ask me, but I wanted to ask you if I could go on the boat with you tomorrow since it’s the weekend and I do not have class,” Rey requests hesitantly, picking at her nails.</p>
<p>“You know you’re not supposed to be on the boat and you already promised your mother you would help in the shop.”</p>
<p>It’s true she did promise that she would help out and work on the weekend. “Next weekend then?”Her father just looks at her and for a moment Rey thinks she might have won him over. “I’ll have to ask your mother first.” Rey nods, quite disappointed. “But, you know what would help? Doing what your mother wants so you are on her good side when I talk to her tonight.”</p>
<p>Rey smiles, giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, before dashing down the dock. She re-enters the shop with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Are the boys home?” Shara asks closing her book.</p>
<p>“Yes, they just started unloading the boat,” Rey confirms as she sits down at the desk. “I’m going to get started on this,” she announces picking up her pen.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to go get our new numbers for today.” Shara walks out of the shop, leaving Rey and Jyn alone together.</p>
<p>Rey starts working on the numbers quietly while her mother keeps an eye on her as she sips on her cup of tea. </p>
<p>“I can feel that you don’t want to be here Rey,” Jyn breaks the awkward silence that had settled.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind the work mum, it’s just that I would like to work on the boat with dad too,” Rey answers honestly. “The only times I get to go on the boat is when go on family outings and I would like to help with the work. It just feels like everyone wants me to be stuck inside all the time.”</p>
<p>Jyn sighs and takes her daughter’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind if you went on the boat sometimes it’s just…” she hesitates, shifting in her chair. “Well… how do I say this…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine mum, you can just tell me,” Rey says quickly, getting a bit nervous.</p>
<p>“It’s just that one person in the marriage has to be able to keep the books.”</p>
<p>“Mum!” Rey blushes, turning away from her mother.</p>
<p>“Poe is great on the boat and he’s really smart, so I’m sure he’s going to be fine and I have no doubt he’s going to bring you on the boat, but we both know you are much more organized and better with numbers,” Jyn rambles on, hoping she isn’t invalidating Rey’s feelings.</p>
<p>The door swings open and Poe walks in, efficiently dissipating the tension in the room. “I’m done for the day, do you want to go for a walk?” He picks the thick navy sweater that Rey knitted for him of the coat stand and pulls it over his head. “I swear I don’t have fish guts all over me.” He walks to her side and kisses the top of her head before realizing what she’s doing. “Oh, that’s right dad told me you are doing the books tonight.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ll finish this, you two love birds go on your walk,” Jyn cuts in, almost pushing Rey out of her chair. “Be home in hour for supper.”</p>
<p>“Thank you mum,” Rey stands up immediately grabbing Poe’s hand and basically drags him out of the shop.</p>
<p>“Have a nice evening Jyn,” Poe manages to say before the door closes. “What was that about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing at all.” </p>
<p>
  <em>A year later</em>
</p>
<p>Rey finishes her review of the most recent contract, filing it in the right spot before standing up. “I’m going to the dock,” she calls out grabbing a water canteen.</p>
<p>It’s been a year since she graduated from school and joined the family business. Her mother was right, she does enjoy the work and helping. The business has been doing so great that they were able to buy a second boat to become more productive. They even been able to hire two people to work on the boats for them.</p>
<p>They’ve both grown a lot in the last year and taken up a lot of responsibilities to help their parents. It’s been incredibly rewarding to work together and spend even more time as a couple  during their free time. </p>
<p>Rey walks down the dock leaning against the bannister to look at the new boat they acquired, a third one to add to their fleet. Poe decided to fix this one up for himself. This ship will be his responsibility to maintain, a responsibility Rey believes Poe is more than ready for.</p>
<p>Poe is working on the deck right now, scrubbing the wooden floor so he can change the rotten boards. </p>
<p>“How are you doing captain?” Rey calls out, teasing Poe a bit.</p>
<p>He turns around, shielding his eyes from the harsh british sun as he looks up at her. “Great sweetheart, I’m almost done with this section, then I’ll move on to the railings.” He puts his hands on his waist, letting a breath out. It’s incredibly hot outside today and humid, but the work needs to be done. Rey walks onto the boat, careful not to step onto anything important and hands him the water canteen. </p>
<p>“It’s really hot out today, you should take a break and get in the shade,” she chides him, but he just smiles at her. He takes a sip of the water, which turns into drinking the canteen entirely. </p>
<p>“I just want to finish cleaning this part and then I’m all yours.” Poe leans forward, kissing her softly. “This boat is going to be our best  one, I can feel it.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re going to fix it up perfectly.” </p>
<p>The next day is still warm, but much more pleasant as they walk up the path to their tree with their picnic basket. Rey is wearing her pale yellow summer dress that her mother insisted she wore while Poe is wearing his nice pair of tweed pants and a white dress shirt that makes him look even more dashing than usual.</p>
<p>Poe tells her his new plans for the boat and how he’s so excited to actually take it out on the water. There so many things he wants to do and fix up to make sure it’s perfect.</p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will work out perfectly Poe,” Rey reassures him. “There’s no need to be so worried.” </p>
<p>Poe smiles nervously, looking down at his lap. “Do you truly believe that?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Poe seems lost in his thoughts for a moment, but then he stands up.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Rey laughs, looking up at him as she giggles. “Sit down, we still have some raspberries to eat, we shouldn’t waste them.”</p>
<p>“Could you please stand up?” Poe asks, almost whispering the words.</p>
<p>Rey complies, even if she’s a bit surprised by his request. “What’s going on with you?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the first afternoon we spent under this tree?” He asks her, completely ignoring her question. </p>
<p>“I could never forget the day I met you, it changed my entire life.”</p>
<p>“It changed mine too, I thank god everyday for leading me to you, for allowing me to be in your life.”</p>
<p>“Poe… I don’t know what to say…” Rey takes both of his hands in hers, stepping closer to him.</p>
<p>“This place, this tree is our special place. It’s where we met, where we kissed for the first time,” Poe goes on, shifting his weight from one feet to the other. “and I want to make it even more special.”</p>
<p>In that moment Poe Dameron kneels down on one knee in front of the love of his life. “Rey Andor, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Rey kneels down with him, cradling his face in both her hands as tears roll down both of their cheeks. “I want to be your wife more than anything else in the world,” she whispers before kissing him. </p>
<p>
  <em>October 11th 1912</em>
</p>
<p>As the sunlight bounces off the golden leaves of the trees, warming the air as the autumn winds slowly brings in the winter, Rey Dameron walks out of the church.</p>
<p>Poe Dameron smiles brightly, his eyes shinning brightly as he helps his wife walk down the church steps. </p>
<p>As another chapter of their life begins, they know they are ready to face anything as long as they are together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s really perfect, isn’t it?” Rey leans against Poe’s shoulder. “I love it already.”</p>
<p>“We just have to make it our home now,” Poe adds as they start walking down the stoned path that leads to the door to their newly acquired cottage. “Come along, we have some work to do.” Poe picks her up and carries her through the entry way. “Welcome home, my love.”</p>
<p>“You are too sweet,” Rey laughs, holding on with both her arms wrapped around his neck. He spins her around, his feet moving to the beat of an unknown song while Rey can’t help but squeeze him tighter. “Put me down before we both fall!” </p>
<p>Poe stops dancing and lets Rey slide down his body, his hands settling on her hips. He starts swaying, but this time he softly starts singing. Rey immediately recognizes it as the piece from their first dance at their wedding. Rey moves along with him, trying to commit to moment to her memory with as much details as possible. </p>
<p>“We need to start cleaning the house if we want to go to sleep tonight,” Rey whispers when Poe finishes the song. </p>
<p>“Why are you always the logical one?”</p>
<p>“One of us has to be dear.” Rey steps away from him, kissing him softly on the lips before taking a look around. “Now where do we start?”</p>
<p>The house that they picked is a bit on the older side, but the lady that sold it to them had offered it to them at a price that they couldn’t refuse. Poe didn’t mind the work that it would take to make it their home, he was even excited to use his skills to make their home perfect. Most of it was on the outside of the house anyway, they mostly need to clean the inside and decorate to make it theirs. </p>
<p>“I’ll start cleaning the bedroom, why don’t you check on the water and gas line while I work on that?”</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the day working on the main rooms of the cottage until their parents stop by in the afternoon to drop off some food and supplies for the night.</p>
<p>Rey finishes tucking in the corners of the bedding under their mattress then picks up the wool blanket she had knitted especially for their bedroom. She lays is carefully on the bed, pulling a bit on the corners until she’s satisfied with her work.</p>
<p>When she done, she walks into the living room where Poe is finishing up fixing the cabinets while their parents are talking on the couch.</p>
<p>“Is everything fine?” Shara asks when she sees Rey step in. “Why don’t you come have some tea with us, you’ve worked hard enough today.” She pats the spot beside her on the couch. “Poe will bring you a cup.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I can go make myself one, he’s still working hard on the kitchen,” Rey answers, already walking towards Poe. </p>
<p>“You can go sit sweetheart. I already started the kettle and picked out your favourite tea,” Poe replies walking to the sink so he can wash his hands.</p>
<p>“If you’re okay, I’ll go sit down,” Rey tells him, a bit unsure.</p>
<p>“He’s fine,” Kes replies for his son. “ Come here.”</p>
<p>Rey sits down and Poe joins her a few minutes later with two cups of tea. He kisses the side of her head and wraps an arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>“So we have a small house warming gift for both of you,” Jyn says. “Your father left to go fetch it.” </p>
<p>“What is it?” Rey asks, trying not to sound too excited.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I just told you right now, dear.” </p>
<p>Cassian eventually walks back into the house, holding a wicker basket. He puts it in front of both of them and then sits back down beside of his wife. “Open it!” </p>
<p>Rey pulls the blanket aside, revealing a small sleeping puppy comfortably nestled in the basket. “Where did you get it? Corgis aren’t bred around here,” Rey whispers as she carefully picks it up. </p>
<p>“One if my friends in London found him for you,” Jyn tells them. “We knew how much you both wanted a puppy for a while, so we’ve been looking for some time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much, he’s adorable,” Poe says, a big smile on his face. “We’ll take good care of him.”</p>
<p>“We know you will, it will be good practice for later,” Shara responds with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>“Mum…” Poe says, looking away from the puppy. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying now, but you know in the future, we never know.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for me and your mother to go home now,” Kes laughs standing up. </p>
<p>“I think we’ll follow you out,” Jyn adds, yawning. </p>
<p>They all say their goodnights and a few minutes later, Poe and Rey are left alone in their new house with their small sleeping puppy. Rey melts against Poe’s side, more tired than she would like to admit. </p>
<p>“What do you want to name him?” Poe asks her while he strokes the finger down the puppy’s snout. </p>
<p>“We don’t know who he is yet, I don’t know what will fit him.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… that’s a good point, we’ll see tomorrow.”</p>
<p>They get ready for the night, placing the sleeping puppy in his basket in the corner of the room. Rey is brushing her hair in the bathroom when Poe walks in to put his day clothes into the washing bin. He steps behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, tucking his nose in the crook of her neck. She leans back into him, enjoying the warmth that radiates from his skin. </p>
<p>Now this is something she didn’t anticipate when they got married, she didn’t know they could get even closer after all those years together. She already knew Poe was affectionate and loved to have her so close to him, but somehow it changed. It’s in the way he can hold her in public or kiss her in front of people without getting judged. Even if they did get married a bit young, nobody ever questioned their relationship or ever gossiped about them. </p>
<p>Of course there are other perks to being married and Rey can already tell that Poe is interested in one of those perks tonight. Rey leans her head back against his shoulder so she can look at his face. </p>
<p>“Do you want to head to bed?” Rey mumbles against Poe’s jaw. “I’m getting a bit cold.”</p>
<p>“You did make that nice blanket to keep us warm,” Poe whispers back, his fingers stroking her hips.</p>
<p>“How about you get me under that blanket.”</p>
<p>“That’s a perfect idea,” Poe almost growls before picking her up.</p>
<p>The next few days go by quickly and they’ve been very busy with the combined work from the house and the fishing business, but Rey finally has the time to work on her garden in the their yard. Poe is applying some varnish on the new window shutters while the puppy runs circles around them.</p>
<p>It’s incredibly warm outside for so late in the summer and Rey would complain if she didn’t know that in few weeks the cold would settle in across the country side. Despite the temperature, the little corgi is still energetically chasing butterflies around him.</p>
<p>“I think I have an idea for his name,” Rey calls out, laughing as she watches her puppy trip in stumble into some of her flowers. “How about Bumble Bee?”</p>
<p>Poe steps down from his step ladder, putting the paint brush on the edge if the can. “That’s quite the mouthful for a puppy, but it does fit him very well.” </p>
<p>“We can call him Bee for short,” she suggests.</p>
<p>“Bee? I like that. Come here Bee!” Poe gets down on his knees, tapping on his thighs to get the puppies attention. “Bee! Come here!” The puppy’s head pops out from the flower bed, one of his ears flopped over. “Yes! Come here!” The little pup stumbles forward, bounding towards Poe until he reaches him. “That’s definitely his name now.” Poe picks him up, kissing him on the head. “Who’s my little Bee?” Bee licks him on the face, showing that he does agree with his name.</p>
<p>Rey looks on with a soft smile as her husband wrestles with their puppy in the grass. Sometimes she wonders how they got to be so lucky to find each other so quickly or to be allowed to have this life together, but for now she doesn’t need to answer all of those questions, she just wants to enjoy the rest of the summer with her family. </p>
<p>The morning after that, Poe is sitting at the kitchen table while Rey is outside with Bee so the young puppy can relieve himself. He takes a sip of his coffee and unrolls today’s news paper. <br/>On the cover, in bold dark letters, is written <em>Assassination of thee Austrian Royal Heir and Wife</em>. Poe skims over the text quickly, his heart feeling heavier after every word. </p>
<p>A few weeks later, on August the fourth 1914, Britain declares war on Germany.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, huh, yeah the war is here, buckle in lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome back to the WW1 AU, the last chapter too! Not gonna lie, it's pretty angsty, but I hope you all still like it &lt;3 Here is the song that inspired me to write this <a href="https://youtu.be/ruAUx8zkO4A"> Love of the Heart Divine by Chris de Burgh</a>. He's probably my favourite artist and I usually write while listening to him! I would maybe wait until you're done reading until listening to it just in case you reach the end of the song and you don't want together spoiled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wakes up slowly, still a bit tired from last night’s work to prepare the boats for a storm. She rolls over, intending to roll over to snuggle a bit more with Poe before they truly have to wake up for the day, but she cracks her eyes open when she feels the empty spot beside her. The mattress is cold, so he must be awake for a while now. She sits up and grabs a pair of thick socks from her nightstand and pulls on a warm sweater over her head.The autumn winds are slowly getting colder even if it is only  early October, making Rey wonder if Poe had gotten up to start a fire to warm up the house a bit.</p>
<p>When she enters the kitchen, Poe is sitting at the kitchen table, already dressed as if he left the house today. “Why are you up at this hour my love?” Rey asks going to the sink to fill the kettle with water to start some tea since they might as well get started with the day. Bee sits at her feet and she bends down to give the puppy a couple of pants on the top of his head. “Did this little guy wake you up?” She asks again, when she notices that Poe hasn’t answered her first question. She leans against the counter after putting the kettle on the stove, but he is still sitting quietly, which is very unusual for him. Poe always kisses her good morning. “Poe are you alright?” </p>
<p>Rey walks to the table and notices that he’s looking down at a piece of paper. She picks it up and she swears she feels her heart stop when she reads the bold words at the top of the paper <strong>Military Act</strong>. She grabs Poe’s forearm, feeling like the world around them is crashing down. “They can’t do this, we’re from a small village, we’re insignificant,” Rey whispers.</p>
<p>“That’s probably why they are drafting me,” Poe finally speaks. “A lot of the boys in the village got one too. Our dads are not being drafted, I went over to their houses to be sure. You won’t be alone, they’ll can take up more tasks on the boats while I am away.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t fair, we didn’t have enough time together.” Rey trying to somehow not breakdown in front of her husband.</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart, I know, but I have to do my duty.” Poe takes her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. “I’ll never forget my duty to you and our family. I’ll do everything I can so that I can come back  home to you.”</p>
<p>Rey doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, she just stands beside him, her hand on his shoulder. If Poe’s eyes were open, he have could see the tears slowly streaming down his wife cheeks. He can still hear her shortness of breath and feel her hand trembling as she holds onto him. </p>
<p>Poe wants to say something, he knows that he needs to say something to reassure her that everything will be fine, but he needs to convince himself of that first. He breaths in and out a few times, willing his heart rate to slow down and settle. </p>
<p>“Come here,” Poe whispers, slowly pulling Rey onto his lap. She doesn’t move at first, so he wraps his arms around her waist, almost helping her to sit down. “It’s okay, we are going to be alright,” he adds softly. Rey tucks her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply, slowly calming down as Poe strokes her back lovingly.</p>
<p>“I just want to be with you today,” Rey mumbles against his skin.</p>
<p>“We can do that, we can do whatever we want today,” Poe answers holding her even tighter, like it’s one of the last time they might have a moment of peace.</p>
<p>With their decision to just stay home, Poe changes back into a warm pair pyjamas that Rey made him. He can hear her fumbling in the kitchen, probably making tea. </p>
<p>He stares at the picture of them on their wedding that sits on the desk in their room. It was expensive to get a real picture taken, but their parents had insisted on paying for one. They business is still doing well and their numbers are even going up, so he knows Rey will be fine, at least money wise, without him.</p>
<p>When he walks back into the kitchen, Rey had in fact started to make a small breakfast for both of them. She’s always been strong, composed and almost never showed any weaknesses.</p>
<p>“I am making some eggs and toast, do you want coffee or tea?” Rey tells him as she starts slicing some bread.</p>
<p>“I can help you,” Poe answers instead, walking towards the back door with their puppy. “I’ll go get the eggs from the chicken coop.”</p>
<p>“Just sit down, please. I want to do this for you. Please.” She says it in a tense voice, one that Poe has never heard her use since they met. “I just want to make you breakfast.”</p>
<p>Poe isn’t too sure what to do at first, so he just stands there, Bee sitting at his feet completely unaware of the situation. Rey keeps moving in the kitchen in silence, so he simply settles down in his chair. He takes his drawing notebook that he keeps on the kitchen table and starts sketching quietly. </p>
<p>Eventually, Rey put his plate in front of him with a cup of tea. They eat together, like they always do every morning. Rey does let him help to do dishes, which he’s grateful for. He does pride himself on how involved he is in their life. He sees how a lot of men treat their wife and it’s not something he could ever see himself doing.</p>
<p>After the minimal cleaning is done, they settle on the couch by the fireplace, tucked under a thick blanket. Poe lays his head on her lap and Rey spends some time slowly carding her fingers through his curls. Any anger of frustration that she might have felt earlier this morning is completely gone. She just wants to be close to him, feel his warm skin against hers, memorize every single lines on his face and have him hold her like he always does.</p>
<p>Rey kisses his forehead softly, her lips lingering on his brow bone and she feels Poe melt even more into her touch. He reaches up, cupping the back of her neck to keep her close to him. The position is a bit awkward until Poe sits up, twisting his body so she’s under him on the couch. He lays down on her, keeping most of his weight on his forearm so he doesn’t crush her. He kisses a path down her neck, pushing her loose sweater so he can reach her shoulders and even more skin. </p>
<p>Soon enough, the sweater is on the floor with Poe’s pyjamas joining it a few seconds later. The fire starts slowly dying out, but they don’t need it to keep each other warm today.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rey stands beside Poe, wearing the best dress she’s ever sewed just like many of the women in the train station. Poe is wearing his uniform, holding on tightly to her like she’s about to vanish out of thin air. Rey thinks he looks very handsome, the olive tone of the fabric looking beautiful against his skin. She knitted him some warm socks to bring in his bag, somehow trying to give him a piece of her while he’s away.</p>
<p>Somehow, the atmosphere in the train station is almost joyful. Rey is far from that and so is Poe. They haven’t been apart since that day they met in the field. Even the lady at the market had asked her about how she felt with Poe leaving, a question to which she had no answers.</p>
<p>Rey and Poe are in the train station, saying their goodbyes. Rey straightens his uniform, finding him quite handsome in it and she tries to keep that image of him, healthy and safe. As the train leaves the station, Rey waves at Poe holding in her tears. </p>
<p>“They said we’ll be back home by Christmas, so that’s just a few months from now. I’ll write you letters and I will be back before you even notice I’m gone.” He regrets that last statement a bit, fully knowing that they miss each other when Poe is out on the boat.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you, but we’ll be okay, we have to be,” Rey answers, squeezing his hand. </p>
<p>Someone, presumably an officer yells out that it is now time to board the train and that fear that both of them were trying to keep down just resurfaces. </p>
<p>“I love you so, so much Rey. I’ll be thinking of you every single second I’m away.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Rey whispers back. “Come back to us.”</p>
<p>They kiss one last time, neither of them separating until they hear the train whistle. She watches him board the train, her feet stuck to the spot where he left her. Some of the men are hanging out the windows to give their ladies one last kiss, but Rey don’t think she could let him go again. </p>
<p>The train starts rolling out of the station and as it starts disappearing, Rey feels it for the first time.</p>
<p>Her hand flies down to her stomach, trying to connect to the last piece of her husband she has left.</p>
<p>When the train is out of sight, she feels her baby kicking for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this little AU &lt;3 I have enjoyed writing it a lot. Also the history student in me needs to say that I know that the draft for non military and civilians started in 1916, but I took some creative liberty with history. </p>
<p>(Also there might be a sequel to this song and possibly a follow up fic *wink*)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up in about a week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>